Disney Legends
and Brian Henson accepting Jim's award with the walk-around Sweetums]] Disney Legends is a award ceremony program that honors people who made great contributions to The Walt Disney Company. It takes place in Burbank, California outside of Team Disney - The Michael D. Eisner Building. It was founded in 1987 by Andrea Favilli, who created the Disney Legends award, consisting of an arm of Mickey Mouse holding up a star-tipped wand. The ceremony also takes place at the biennial D23 Expo. Jim Henson was inducted as a Disney Legend during the 2011 Disney Legends award ceremony at the D23 Expo on August 19, 2011.2011 Disney Legends Award Honorees to be Celebrated D23 EXPO in Anaheim -- BURBANK, Calif., June 16, 2011 /PRNewswire/ Connections *Julie Andrews was inducted as a Disney Legend in 1991 for Music & Film *Wally Boag was inducted as a Disney Legend in 1995 for Attractions *Dick Van Dyke was inducted as a Disney Legend in 1998 for Film *Howard Ashman was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2001 for Music *Alan Menken was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2001 for Music *Phil Collins was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2002 for Music *Buddy Hackett was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2003 for Film & Television *Tim Conway was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2004 for Film *Steve Martin was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2005 for Parks & Resorts *Peter Jennings was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2006 for Television *Elton John was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2006 for Music *Randy Newman was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2007 for Music *Wayne Allwine was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2008 for voice talent in Animation *Russi Taylor was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2008 for voice talent in Animation *Barbara Walters was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2008 for Television *Betty White was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2009 for Film & Television *Robin Williams was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2009 for voice talent in Film & Animation *Regis Philbin was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2011 for Television *Lea Salonga was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2011 for voice talent in Animation *Billy Crystal was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2013 for Film & Animation (voice) *John Goodman was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2013 for Film & Animation (voice) *Johnny Depp was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2015 for Film *Whoopi Goldberg was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2017 for Film & Television *Oprah Winfrey was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2017 for Film & Television *Robert Downey, Jr. will be inducted as a Disney Legend in 2019 *James Earl Jones will be inducted as a Disney Legend in 2019 *Bette Midler will be inducted as a Disney Legend in 2019 *Robin Roberts will be inducted as a Disney Legend in 2019 *Diane Sawyer will be inducted as a Disney Legend in 2019 *Ming-Na Wen will be inducted as a Disney Legend in 2019 Sources External links *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Awards